Devil In Disguise
by twerri02
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella is now known as Blue Mist, one of America's most wanted and after three years, still untraceable. However, it seems that she isn't completely invincible when drawn back with the supernatural. Though, it is proven difficult to escape when trapped within the devil's home. How will she react when rather than being turned in, her captor asks for her help?
1. Chapter 1

**THIEF IN THE NIGHT**

**Wanted Dead or Alive – Bon Jovi**

**I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all**

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**  
**I'm wanted dead or alive**  
**I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side**  
**I'm wanted dead or alive**

"Merci" I replied sweetly when accepting the outstretched hand offered by the valet. He smiled down at me and I didn't miss how his unashamedly roamed over my emphasised with the strapless gown. He only stopped when he realised I was glaring disapprovingly at him.

After a small murmured apology, I pulled away from him and stopped to straighten myself out. My hands smoothed down the red silk and then reached up to pat down the blonde curls. From my purse, I drew out my mirror and made sure the blue contacts were in place and 'Marie' was ready to go.

Once I was satisfied with the disguise, I looked back up with a pleased grin and confidently strutted down the newly placed red carpet. My gaze then took note of the lavish white marble fountain of two lovers tangled up together. It was placed perfectly before the white steps leading to the large mansion, which was now lighted with bright fairy lights wrapped around the white and gold pillars.

From what I had read about the estate, the mansion was worth $19 million. I wasn't sure whether to be impressed or disgusted by how much money was being thrown around, considering the fact that billions of others were homeless. Regardless, it was their life and there wasn't-

"Excuse me?"

I had been s0 consumed with the study of the grandeur that I almost passed the bodyguard. Only, he didn't miss me as he grabbed my shoulder to gently pull me back. I innocently blinked up at the tall burly man, trying to ignore how his size reminded me of Emmett. "Your invitation?" he arched an eyebrow, trying to intimidate me and I feigned shock.

I then nodded hastily and slipped my hand back into the purse. "Oui, oui, bien sûr" I rambled and as if on cue, I felt my cheeks heat up as I offered a fluttered smile with the invitation.

He ignored my attempt at being cute and maintained professionalism, "Welcome, Miss Colette" he curtly replied and handed back the thick black and red card.

"Merci" I bowed slightly and reached down to lift my skirts as I gently made my way up the steps. This time, with grace and gentleness because tonight, I was the glamorous and very rich, recently divorced, Miss Marie Collette from France. All characteristic needed to be able to help me blend in with the caviar-eating and champagne-drinking buyers and bidders that had come from all over the world.

It seemed simple enough as I rushed through with the building crowd at the parted doors. Instantly, I was struck in conversation with an older woman wearing a dark green gown and bright pearls hanging around her neck. "Busy night, isn't it?" she spoke eloquently with her rich Jamaican accent.

I nodded and plastered on my calm and collected expression in order to hide my erratic nerves. "Oui, très occupé" I agreed and as expected, she looked confused and disappointed to have lost someone to talk to. Instead of trying again, she simply turned to the next female she could find.

I didn't really care. I wasn't here to make friends.

At least now, that would be possible as the crowd finally broke through and we were led through the hall where the auction would be taking place.

While others recouped in their groups, I found the waiter and picked up a glass of champagne nonchalantly as I played their game. Only, my decision of making myself scarce and blending into the background was futile as a dark presence closed in. "Beautiful dress…" the smartly dressed man whispered against my ear and trailed his fingers over my shoulder.

"Merci" I accepted dryly and made a move to walk away

"I spent a week in France so I think I know a thing or too" he wiggled his eyebrows and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Vous à la très sexy" his weak attempt at flirting with me in French caused me to burst out laughing.

When I noticed that he was still hopeful, I shook my head. "Au revior" Again, I made a move to exit but he was persistent and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to face him. His gentleness was now replaced with a fierce determination and possessiveness that I instantly despised. "Lâcher de moi" I insisted and feebly tried to wring my arm free from him.

"Let go of her" someone gritted but I didn't get to see what happened. It was only until I spun around, that I found the dark haired man with his arm twisted behind his back, no doubt breaking a bone or two. My saviour gripping it tightly and smirking deviously at me from over the man's shoulder. Instantly, I gave into the gleaming blue eyes and returned the smile.

This surprised him but he composed himself and threw the man to the floor. As soon as his knees crashed onto the floor, the bodyguards I hadn't noticed had taken him away. "Oh, merci beaucoup" I thanked him and found myself wrapping my arms around him. This mistake was easily fixed as I blushed and unravelled myself from him, now adorning a sheepish smile which he smirked at.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in one of my parties" he mused, bowing his head as I peeked up at him. "I'm very sure I would remember you" he huskily whispered and I gulped down nervously, trying to find my voice.

Finally, my mask returned and I tilted my head up, standing more confidently; like a woman with a lot of power and money. "Désolé, mais je ne comprends pas" I explained how I didn't speak English and waited for him to act like the woman before and walk away but he stayed.

"It's a good thing I speak French" **(C'est une bonne chose que je parle français) **he revised and I watched, intrigued by his grace and immaculate perfection as he continued, "Je m'appelle Klaus Mikaelson, et toir?" he inquired and I loved how his compelling English accent sound as he rolled his tongues to form the words.

"Je m'appelle Marie Collette" I replied numbly.

Before I could help it, he had taken my hand and placed a searing kiss, not on my hand but on my inner wrist. "Le plaisir est pour moi" **(The pleasure is all mine)** he whispered against my skin and straightened up again. "

All I could do was stare at him in wonder and fascination because he was more of an enigma than I had imagined. Apparently, the file I had on him obviously wasn't as amazing as it had been talked up to be. Actually, there seemed to be a lot that I didn't know about the host. Especially why he was selling all his collectibles and better yet, how he got his hands on artefacts that even museum curators were now here to bid for.

"Serez-vous offre ce soir?" **(Will you be bidding tonight?)** he wondered and watched me intently, the darkening cobalt bored into mine.

My walls were back when I realised how he was trying to read me. I then gripped my purse tighter and fell back into the mask with ease, "Si vous possédez quelque chose qui me plait" **(If you possess something that pleases me) **I retorted imperturbably and let my lips tug up into a secretive smirk, which he mirrored.

"Je suis sûr qu'il en faut beaucoup pour vous s'il vous plait" **(I'm sure it takes a lot to please you)** he challenged me with another meaningful stare that all I could do was nod. Suddenly, something made him snap his head up and look across the room.

It was then that I noticed the others were staring at us with interest. Most of the women now gossiping and asking questions while darting their gazes towards me. Nervous for being under their roaming eyes, I reached up to grab the diamonds around my neck and twist them around my fingers.

"Je te retrouverai" **(I will find you again)** he promised and disappeared through the parting crowd. The bodyguards hastily following after him, as did the other guests after leaving with one glance towards me.

Drawing in a deep breath, I forced myself to fall back into the mask as I trailed behind the crowd and into the large hall. Before I could walk further, a man stopped me and asked me for my name.

"Miss Marie Colette" I answered naturally and he nodded, handing me a silver paddle with the number 57 on it. I accepted it with a smile as well as the golden ticket he gave me.

Once he moved on to the next person behind me, I walked into the second room and p0erused the room. Hundreds of small white tables with flute glasses and bottles of champagne. A large crystal chandelier hang from the ceiling and bouncing the spectrum lights dancing around the room. At the end, there was a large platform with a microphone and an orchestra situated on the side.

Again, it was lavish and expensive and I sneered. My eyes swept across the room but paused, landing on the camera in the corner. Rather than nervously look away at the red light, I flashed another pleased smile, only to have the crackled voice in my ear tease me, 'Beautiful'

This time, I hid the smile and pulled down at the blonde wig, making sure it covered my ears. I then masked my features and looked down at the golden ticket; number 4.

Looking up, I slowly walked to table number 4 and sat down. Before I could introduce myself to the others at my table, our attention was commanded by the man of the hour. "Welcome all!" he greeted us. Mr. Mikaelson now standing at the podium, before the microphone with his hands behind his back. "It's a new era, full of new beginnings!" he began the speech while I used my peripheral vision to count all the cameras in the room.

'5 in the main' his voice spoke again in my ear and I gave a subtle nod in understanding. '3 in the hall and six in the chamber' he continued and I memorised the numbers and directions. 'Don't worry, you won't have to lift a finger' he assured me but I simply rolled my eyes.

"…I decided to let go of things from the past and begin anew" Mikaelson continued and when I looked up, I gasped to find that he was staring straight at me.

Did he know…?

I found relief in his warm smile as he diverted his gaze and addressed the others. "One man's trash is another man's treasure" he joked and a few chuckles rippled through the room. "Now," he paused and looked at me again so I bowed my head and took a sip of the fizzing champagne. "Let the games begin" he announced and I couldn't agree more.

**-XxxxxX-**

63 paintings, 21 scrolls, 16 pieces of weaponry, 42 pieces of jewellery later, I was feeling the buzz of the alcohol and growing tired of the whole scene. The only thing keeping me awake was the occasional snarky remarks in my ear or rude jokes or insults to the other guests.

I already knew what I wanted but it sucked because I had to wait until he went through the list of artefacts. For now, I would have to w-

"…the first original copy of"Wuthering Heights"

Unintentionally, my head snapped up and I looked up to the assistant who now held a crisped beige pages bound by leather. I studied it and I curled my hands in fist, fighting against the temptation of bidding on the one thing 'Bella Swan' would have wanted.

'Don't' he warned and for the first time tonight, I was annoyed with his voice in my ear.

It was then that I realised no one had bid for it and that only made this even more difficult but it also made me question these people's taste.

"I suppose we should move on to the next item" he announced and I felt my heart sink with the words. "Princessa Marianna's 68 carat diamond coronation crown" he finally called out and I fell back onto the chair, knowing that my time had come.

"25,000!" someone in the back exclaimed.

Another paddle was raised, "50,000!"

"55,000!" another person called out.

"100,000!"

For a few minutes, I let them continue on with their game before I could finally start mine.

"Going once…." Mikaelson drawled out and I relaxed, tracing the rim with my index finger. "500,000 going twice…" he looked around the room and leaned into the microphone. "500,000 g-"

Standing up, I stopped him when finally making myself known, "One million American dollars!" I cried out, thankfully remembered to add the European accent.

"Well…" Klaus spoke while the crowd b

"Going once?" he asked the audience but was still fixated on me. "Going twice?" he asked but we all knew that I had won this round. Darkened brown met a gleaming blue before hearing the assistant bang the gavel. "Sold to the beautiful lady in red!"

I smirked, feeling victorious and raised the champagne flute, towards him in a gesture of victory and gratitude before sipping it with my eyes still locked onto his.

He shook his head with a low chuckle as he drank from his own glass.

'Congratulation 'Miss Colette'' Jared called over my ear.

**-XxxxxX-**

"Pourquoi avez-vous acheté la couronne?" **(Why did you buy the crown?)** our host stopped me as I moved towards the exit.

I locked my fingers together and smirked, "Parce que je le pouvais" **(Because I could)**

He tilted his head, quietly studying me with a dark intense stare. "Pourquoi ne pas le livre?" (Why not the book?) he questioned and I grew guarded with his perception. "Je pouvais voir que vous vouliez" **(I could see that you wanted it) **he added with a raised questioning brow.

"Tu me regardes?" **(You were watching me?)**

"Oui" **(Yes)** Mikaelson replied in a confidently nonchalant voice.

His certainty was unnerving and I didn't like how he said everything with a secretive smirk. Suddenly I was aware of his close proximity and I stepped further into the cold night air. "Eh bien, je dois y aller" (Well, I must go) I hurriedly replied and dodged him, trying to trail down the steps.

"Vous pouvez rester" **(You could stay) **he offered, placing a hand on my arm. "Je pourrais vous faire quelque chose à manger?"** (I could make you something to eat?) **he suggested and I arched an eyebrow.

I shook my head, trying to battle with my impatience. "Peut-être une autre fois" **(Perhaps another time) **I replied feebly and ducked my head, playing the role of the sweet teasing French girl.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais aller au lit" **(Well then, I suppose I should just go to bed) **he murmured and I questioned his interest in me. Probably just liked the whole blonde haired, blue eyed look I had.

In return, I nodded in return and quickly ran down the steps. "Avoir une bonne nuit Monsieur Mikaelson" **(Have a goodnight Mister Mikaelson) **

He wouldn't allow me to have the last word as he called back, now in an eloquent English accent. "I'm sure I will be seeing you again"

Hiding my smile, I stared ahead with my walk, feeling his stare trail on after me as I slipped into the limousine. Somehow, I found myself fighting against the overwhelming need to wave back to him but I won the battle. My form slumped in the chair as I stared at the back of the head of the man who had assaulted me before.

"You were perfect" Jacob complimented me.

I smiled. "So were you"

"What next?" he asked, placing the chauffeur hat onto his head.

"Time to play"

**-XxxxxX-**

An hour after the lights had been turned off, I reached behind me and pulled down the zip, allowing the red gown to pool at my feet. "Disable the cameras now" I spoke as I slipped off the heels and placed a hand on the wall to stop myself from falling.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Now!" I ordered and stuffed the dress and heels into the duffel bag before zipping it to a close. My body shivered with the chill that stung my bare skin.

After static silence, he released a tired sigh. 'Whatever you say boss' he complied and I was appeased with the sound of him tapping on the keyboard of his trusted laptop.

I shivered in the leather shorts and tight black crop top I had worn underneath. All I took from the bag was the black leather gloves. I then reached inside the side pockets to pull out my beloved Gloc. 22. I tucked it into the garter belt wrapped around my thigh before reaching to the other side pocket for the grappling hook.

Taking a few steps away from the wall, I twirled it three times before throwing it. Thankfully my practice helped in perfecting the method so that when I tugged it, it was in place.

With one last tug, I pushed up my legs, placing them on the side of the wall before pulling at the rope as I heaved my body up. Each step made me feel nauseated, my arms were aching as I scaled the wall, but it wasn't as bad as the first time.

'Centre roof' Jared whispered shakily and I could tell he was losing nerve.

That was why the second I reached the top, I pulled the earpiece out and threw it down so it broke when crashing onto the ground below. The last thing I needed was for him to be panicking in my ear. Even now, I was sure that he was freaking out.

The Mission – focus on the mission.

With that decision, I stalked over the edge, pulled up the rope and took out the grappling hook. Then, remembering Jared's directions, I walked to the centre roof and pushed open the window. Once that was done, I settled the hook on the window's edge and took grasped the rope, slowly and gently allowing myself to be lowered down, through the window.

Lightly and softly, I rested my feet onto the floor and released a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

As expected, he was in bed and the only guards left behind were the ones manning the front entrance while two other guarded the left wing.

Letting go of the rope, I whirled around and glanced at the cameras, happy to see that the red lights were off. Regardless, I continued to be quiet and pressed myself to the walls when making my way towards the chamber room where the undelivered auctioned items would be.

Left, right, right at the second painting and straight on.

Soon enough, I arrived at the mahogany door as directed. I glanced down both ends of the narrow hallway, happy that they were empty before turning the handle and tiptoeing inside.

Sure enough, the room was filled with all the expensive pieces that he had been trying to auction off.

I stalked around and picked up the gold antique ring that had belonged to Henry the eighth. I slipped it onto my finger and smirked before taking it off and placing it back. I walked on, ignoring the crown that I had confidently bid on but focused on the 1863 music box, the 1689 gold necklace that had been found in the Pyramid tombs and finally the Henry Pitkin's second pocket watch. All of these were small, subtle and easier to carry.

Together, they were enough to get up to a million dollars which was why I had now placed them back in the duffel bag. Slinging it back 0nto my shoulder, I stood up and smiled, ready to finally leave. With one last look around the room, I sighed and spun around.

"Going somewhere?"

**A/N: So, what did you think?**

**Images Search:**

**Mansion, search: 490 W Paces Ferry Rd Nw – Atlanta**

**Dress and undercover clothes: My WordPress account, outfit – Double Life**

**BTW; Voting Polls for the Bloodlust Nominations are open. **


	2. Caught In The Crossfire

**CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE**

**Institute – Secrets and Lies**

**Transformation  
We become someone else  
Dislocation  
As we get so far from ourselves  
My condition's getting worse  
I can't do without  
Addiction is the lust  
That won't let you out**

All your secrets and your lies  
Walk fast out of burning buildings  
Kill youth with easy listening  
You gotta keep terror at a healthy distance  
It's fine  
From time to time

A heavy callous hand pushed me down onto the chair, causing me to groan. I would have punched him but for once, I couldn't seem to overcome the tight rope tangled around my wrist. When I did, the rope would scrape against my skin and the friction would leave a painful burn to linger.

Nonetheless, I continued to try and fight my way out of this mess. "Isn't this the part where you call the police?" I asked playing innocent as I watched the familiar bodyguard from before walk away. He had been the one handling invites and as before, he remain composed and with dark pebbled eyes.

He was about to walk behind me but I reached my leg out, causing him to stumble to the floor in surprise. I then kneeled down and brought my arms over, bringing the rope to his neck as I tried to choke him. Only, this backfired when he reached behind me, grabbing me by the shoulder as I was suddenly thrown the table. The weight caused it to break beneath me and I coughed, spluttering tiredly.

As I rolled over, I overexerted the following coughs when reaching down for a piece of the broken glass. The sharp jagged piece cut into my palm as he hauled me back to the chair. "Don't try that again" he growled and glared down at me. His fingers callously tightened the ropes and I played off another groan.

Once his back was turned, I reached behind and ignored the pain when skilfully tearing at the rope. The glass sharply cutting off the knots and a piece scraping against my skin and I felt it pierce slightly. It was giving away but before I could finish it off, muttered whispers interrupted the silence.

Fearful and fully alerted, I snapped my head up to where the bodyguard was now opening the door. The click seemed to thunder through my eardrums and I clutched the glass tightly, my breath hitching at the searing pain which broke through.

I watched silently as Mr. Mikaelson stepped into the room. "Well isn't this a surprise?" he grinned playfully, breaking through the composure and I wondered what exactly I had gotten myself into.

Slumping my shoulders and relaxing back into the chair, I falsified a smile. "I just couldn't stay away" I joked with a casual shrug.

"Hm" he scoffed and then those blue eyes broke from me and onto the large coffee table and the fragmented pieces scattered around it.

"She put up quite a fight" the bodyguard informed me and I shrugged again in confirmation.

Something about this it was clearly amusing as he scoffed again. "Well, get someone to clean it" he quipped and tore his gaze away from me when catching how the bodyguards made a move to clear up. "Not now" he demanded. "You can leave us" he turned back to lock gazes with me once again. The burning intensity left bright silver flecks blaring out in the fascinating azure blue. "So, Marie Collette is it?" he asked the second the door clicked to a close behind his minions.

Rather than break into confession or beg for forgiveness, I jutted lout my jaw defiantly. "I didn't do anything" I argued.

"My friends would beg to differ" he replied with a hitched brow and then revealed the black duffel bag I had dropped. He placed it on the desk and unzipped it, revealing all the artefacts that I had packed. "Tut, tut, tut" he pursed his lips and the mischievous glint sparked in his gaze again.

I smirked and continued to be discreet when cutting through the rope. "Can we skip the whole 'stealing is bad' thing and go straight to my retribution?" I spoke while I continued to tear.

"Almost sounds like you wanted to be caught" he walked around the desk and landed on a chair opposite mine. After a quiet study, he seemed to be sizing up the person that I was. Suddenly, he crossed his ankles and locked his fingers together while looking over to me. "So you must be the elusive Blue Mist that has everyone quaking in their boots" he guessed and suddenly shot up again.

I watched as he slowly closed in, gradually stepping over to me and then reached up to my blonde locks. A pleased groan fell from him when he realised that it was a wig. This then transpired into a pleased chuckle as he pulled the wig off. "Ah, more secrets" he pursed his lips in disapproval.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" I retorted and increased the pace in cutting through the twined cord around my wrists.

He nodded with a knowing grin. "I know"

Before anything else could be said, the door was flung open and more of the burly pitbulls stormed in. "Hey boss, we found these two at the back" one spoke gruffly and this time, I was alerted at the sight of the people that were brought stumbling in.

Jared…Jacob….

"Is – Marie…" Jared quickly caught himself and scrambled up, gasping at the sight of my marred features. Some shards had dug into my skin and left scars and probably blood to trail down my skin.

I growled and shook more violently at the sight of them there. "They had nothing to do with this" I growled and swallowed down my fear as I vehemently tore through, trying to free myself from the ties bounding me. The pain was even more intense and I bit down on my lip to stop the pain.

"Yet, they had parked their vehicle outside my house for a good hour" Mr. Mikaelson

I shook my head and continued to fight the case. "All under duress" I argued fervently while trying not to look at the two people who were sending me silent pleas.

"You" Mikaelson spoke again and I followed his line of sight towards Jacob who had just brought himself up. "I know you" he wagged a finger and I cursed under my breath when forgetting about our previous plan. Using Jacob had been stupid but he had been the one to offer to check out the cameras. Having them in this plan had been completely stupid and it was no doubt that Sam would blame me again.

I was sure that I was going to draw blood when I caught Jacob's form, trembling quietly. He was only a minute away from transforming and I could not afford that.

"Just let them go" I pleaded, hating the fact that I was pleading. "I'm the one you want"

After a lengthy silence of us simply locking stares, he found whatever he had searched for. His eyes had glazed over with the offer and he nodded quietly. "Escort them off the premises" he murmured and instantly, the bodyguards grabbed their arms.

"No fucking away" Jacob argued, trying to fight them away.

I locked eyes with his and sent my own plea. "Go" I whispered and I knew that he would relent, make sure that Jared was safe before trying to make a way to come back to me.

When they left, I relaxed back, sighing in relief and feigning defeat. All the while, I could feel myself getting closer to freedom but was disrupted when I felt his hovering shadow before me. Blinking, I caught his wide victorious grin and gleaming eyes. "Your compliance is agreeable" he appraised me.

"You should never underestimate your opponent" I smirked and I whirled around, freeing my hands behind my back and flexing when jabbing the glass into his side, under his ribs. With his groan, I used the advantage to kick at his chest and hastily grab the duffel as I headed towards the balcony.

Throwing one leg over, I looked down and my moment of hesitation was all it took for him to grab both my shoulders and pull me to the ground. Pushing my hair behind me, I looked up to watch in horror and bewilderment as he pulled the glass out of his chest and smirked.

I scrambled back in shock, tremors now racking through me as he stepped towards me. "I didn't appreciate that" he shook his head in disapproval.

"Survival of the fittest" my grin faltered as I tried to push myself up. The cold chilling breeze nipping at my skin and I glanced over his shoulder and when something caught my eye, I focused on being free once again. He studied me strangely and I waited for him to glance away before pushing past him and grabbing the fire poker. Gripping the metal, I swung and tried to hit him.

Only, he had whipped out and grabbed the metal. With ease, he pulled it away from my tightened grasp and flung it away from us. Another easy smirk in place but his darkened stare was still troubled. I broke from it and glanced down to where the jagged glass had ripped through his shirt.

I blinked to find that the scar had already healed. "Impossible" I gasped and stumbled away from him.

The grin widened as he quoted me. "You should never underestimate your opponent" he reminded me, still beaming with pride and happiness, probably from finally gauging fear.

"No…How?" I stammered, already hating myself at that moment.

This could not be happening again…

He simply sniggered under his breath, pleased with the turned tables as he stalked towards me. "Well I've got secrets of my own" he smiled. "Like the fact that I knew your two little friends were shifters" he pointed out, confirming my worst fears. "And how I know that this-" he grabbed my wrist and I gasped, watching as he blatantly stared at the crescent shaped scar. "…Isn't just a simply animal bite" he added smugly and then dropped my wrist, only he wouldn't let me go. "You are intriguing" he gazed at me with curiosity.

"Why haven't you called the cops already?" I numbly asked when my back hit the wall.

He still wouldn't let me get far as he continued to stalk after me. "Because I want to deal with you myself" he whispered calmly and it sounded all too threatening.

"I won't go without a fight" I warned but still gulped.

"Won't be much of one" he answered and bared the fangs to prove his point, surprising me further and eliciting another gasp.

The sight of his wide bloodshot monstrous eyes made it all more surreal. "Vampire…" I breathed with an exhausted sigh.

"A bit more special than that" he replied, adorning a smirk.

My gaze roamed over his face and I noticed the distinct veins under his animalistic stare. "Your skin…and your eyes…" I muttered with how different he was to…them.

After pursing his lips, he tilted his head slightly to study me again. "No, I doubt that I share any similarities to the falsified Cold Ones you've met" he guessed the trail of my thought and still maintained nonchalance.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" I snapped, hating the option of having to beg for my life.

Suddenly, the veins were gone and I caught his fangs disappearing before he closed his eyes. One hand was then placed on the side of the wall beside my head. "Scared love?" he questioned with an arched brow.

"Not your love" I whispered and felt proud that it lacked a wavering tone. Though, I was disappointed with the fact that it was the only thing that I could think of saying.

He looked down at my form and I waited for the attack. I kept my eyes open and refused to cower under his stare, only fears were diminished when he stepped away from me. I watched as he slowly walked towards the fireplace and didn't turn to me as he ordered. "Have a seat"

Through the reeling thoughts, I managed to follow the orders and stumbled towards the chair. All the while, I stepped over the rubble that we had caused and only just realised how much I had done.

"I have a proposition for you…" he finally spoke and turned to me, making me blink up in surprise.

"What?"

He slipped into the large leather office chair behind the desk. "I won't call the police" he promised.

"What?" I repeated.

"I won't call the police, if you steal something for me" he proposed.

My eyes widened further and I stammered over my incoherent thoughts. "Again, What?"

"You're obviously skilful and ruthless – perfect for the task" he complimented another smile, charming and compelling but the image of his vampire features flashed into my mind and I briefly wondered if I had imagined it.

"I don't know what just happened" I murmured.

"So do we have a deal?"

**A/N: What do you think, do they have a deal? What does Klaus want her to steal – any ideas?**

**Thank you all for being so wonderful and supportive. Your reviews and your follows/favourites are greatly appreciated. Love writing and I'm so blessed to be able to share it and have readers as great as you. Once again, send me your stories because I love finding new material. **

**Hope you liked this so I now sign out. Bye!**


End file.
